


Not Like in the Stories [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crushes, F/F, Late Night Conversations, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Not Like in the Stories" by Settiai."Jester didn't mind the quiet so much when she was with Beau."





	Not Like in the Stories [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Like in the Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297993) by [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai). 

Length: 11:23  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/not%20like%20in%20the%20stories.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/not%20like%20in%20the%20stories%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Settiai for having blanket permission!


End file.
